Kingdom Sonic 2
When Sonic wakes up in a weird pod in Twilight Town alongside old partners Silver and Manic, he goes on a journey to defeat the Nobodies, the Heartless, and Organization XII. But who is Shadow? Characters * Sonic: A 16 year-old Hedgehog that wields the Keyblade. * Manic: A 17 year-old Hedgehog that uses his fists and strength to fight. * Silver: A 16 year-old Hedgehog that uses Magic to fight. * Shadow: A 16 year-old Hedgehog that lives in Station Square. Uses the Keyblade. * Chaos: A 16 year-old boy made of a liquid-like substance, he and Shadow are best friends and rivals. Parody of Hayner. * Tikal: A 16 year-old girl that lives in Station Square. Parody of Olette. * Tails: A 16 year-old fox that lives in Station Square. Parody of Pence. * Hana: An odd Hedgehog-like girl that can control memories, she is connected to Sonic and Shadow. She lives in a Mansion in Station Square. * Metal: A robot that hates Shadow, Tikal, Tails, and . Parody of Seifer. ** Bark: A polar bear that listens to Metal's orders. Kind of stupid. Parody of Ray. ** Fiona: A fox that listens to Metal's orders. Doesn't speak much. Parody of Fuu. ** Bean: A young hawk that is being taught by Metal. Gets possessed by a Dusk. Parody of Vivi. * Jewel: A professional martial artist, he is famous in Station Square for his fighting powers. Parody of Setzer. *'Organization XIII:' Special nobodies with powers. **'???:' The Superior The Nobody of Mephiles, he is the Leader, No. 1. Parody of Xemnas. **'Fang:' Sniper A weasel that is a master sniper. He is rude and curt. No. 2. Parody of Xigbar. **'Zant:' The Devil's Dealer A Twili creature from the Twilight Realm at the World Hyrule. He can control Twilight and summon Twilight Beasts. No. 3. Parody of Xaldin. **'Kilobyte:' Machine Menace A cruel robot from the World of Power, home to the Power Rangers. He always carries a rifle and creates experiments at a moment's notice. He created a Knuckles Clone, and in the end, he was killed by Omega. No. 4. Parody of Vexen. **'Kamen Rider Taiga:' The Would-Be Hero A man in tiger-like armor, he is the Nobody of a Kamen Rider, from the Rider World. No. 5. Parody of Lexaeus. **'Darkrai:' Nightmare King A Ghost Pokemon that feeds nightmares into people's minds, he is from the Pokemon World. No. 6. Parody of Zexion. **'Nazo:' Lunar Mystery A mysterious Hedgehog that gets power from the moon. Second in command, No.7. Parody of Saix. **'Omega:' Gatling-Gun Fury A robotic Nobody, he is best friends with Shadow. No. 8. Parody of Axel. **'Musica:' Seductive Serenader No. 9. She is from the world of Power Rangers, like Kilobyte. She is able to control men with a whim, and always carries a shamisen. Parody of Demyx. **'Teridax:' Evil Incarnate A Bionicle that is narcissistic and pure evil, he represents the evil of his home world. He was driven away from his home world because of the return of an evil entity.. No. 10. Parody of Luxord. **'Baron Black:' Usurper of Chaos No. 11. A dark mage from a world called "The Shadowlands", which he destroyed after turning into a Nobody. He ruled Castle Oblivion and tried to manipulate Sonic's memories, but was slain alongside an ancient mechanical Nobody. Parody of Marluxia. **'Shade:' Twilight Assassin No. 12. An Echidna that helped rule Castle Oblivion, she tried to betray Mephiles, but was killed by an enraged Sonic. Reappeared as a Mysterious Silhouette. **'Shadow:' The Keyblade's Chosen One The Nobody of Sonic, he wields two Keyblades, known as Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He is No. 13. Parody of Roxas. *'The Three Knights:' Three mysterious knights with Keyblades, ten years ago they fought against a great evil known as Master Djinn and his enigmatic apprentice known as Arcturus. ** The Northern Wind: The youngest warrior, he is Scourge the Hedgehog. Wields a Keyblade known as Rascally Gust. ** The Eternal Session: The middle warrior, she is Sonia the Hedgehog. Wields a Keyblade known as Magical Rain. ** The Vast Protector: The eldest warrior, he is truly Night the Wolf. Wields a Keyblade known as Shadow's Bane. Category:Fan Fiction